Entanglements of Love
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: Is there really such thing as "Happily Ever After"? Ino and Tenten don't think so. What happens when Ino finds out Shikamaru is cheating on her after four years of marriage? And how does Tenten escape abuse in her home? Throw two Heroic males into the mix and you are destined for drama and romance! Inoxnaruto sasukextenten mature AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Thank you for stopping by. This story is a little different than regular stories. It follows two main characters as they struggle with life and love. Please read and review and most importantly, enjoy! written by EmberxElric and Tifa-Lockhart-scarlet

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Naruto  
>AU (Alternate Universe)<p>

Entanglements of Love

Chapter one: The Ugly Truth

* * *

><p>You didn't have to be a psychologist or detective to see that things were different between them. Ino could tell just by looking at him that he was a no good, cheating bastard.<p>

Of course, what she didn't know or couldn't quite pin-point was how long he had been fooling around with another woman. There were never any clues or signs in her own home that she could find that would indicate the affair happening under her own roof, but she could feel it.

She could feel the insincerity in his kiss goodbye, the way he wouldn't make eye contact with her when they were in an embrace. Shikamaru had most definitely taken another lover, and after four years of marriage, Ino couldn't believe he would betray her that way.

"Bye Shikamaru!" She chimed as she hugged him at the door to see him off to work.

He hugged back with one arm, eyes unfocused and a little weary. "I'll see you later." He replied giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you." She said with a kind and rather warm smile, despite all the pain that was welling up inside of her.

"I love you too." He replied shortly. And with that, the man was off to his car and sped off before another word could be uttered.

She watched his car drive away before returning back inside their home and closing the door behind her. She was all smiles on the outside, but inside she was screaming. Desperate for an answer. Why?! Why would he do this? She argued internally. She needed him, she couldn't just let go of him. She loved him. Wholeheartedly, even though he didn't care about her heart or her feelings.

Giving her cheeks a good pinch, and drying her eyes, Ino put on a good face and continued what she normally did through the day. She kept her house immaculate for him. So she cleaned, did dishes and washed the cheating man's laundry. That's when she found her first clue. She was carrying a large load of laundry out of their bedroom, when she noticed a pink lacy pair of underwear fall gracefully to the floor, and they most certainly did not belong to her.

She dropped the entire pile of clothes at her feet and her suspicions were confirmed. There on the floor lay the scandalous proof that her husband was indeed cheating on her, and of course men don't usually notice details like what kind of underwear his wife or mistress may wear so how was he to know the difference.

Anger burned within Ino, after all she had done for him, she worked hard to stay beautiful and desirable, she kept the house clean, did his laundry, cooked for him, had sex with him when he wanted. And this was how he repaid her faithfulness and dedication?

With a strangled scream she kicked the laundry pile, sending articles of clothing all about their bedroom. She then proceeded to run down the hallway and knock every picture that hung there to the floor. The frames broke and the glass shattered after her, small pieces chasing her bare and dainty feet. Once she reached the living room she picked up their wedding album that lay poised on the coffee table and threw it as hard as she could at the window, cracking it. The book fell sloppily to the floor, face down.

Angry and hot tears began streaming down her fair cheeks and she grabbed her car keys from their hanging place by the door and she stormed out. Once in her car she slammed the door and begun to drive. She didn't have a specific destination in mind, she just drove.

It must've been thirty minutes before she realized just how far she had actually driven, her plan was to leave his sorry ass and never look back, but as she passed the wooden sign that stated she was now leaving Konoha, one very big factor brought itself to light.

"I can't raise this baby on my own..." And with that she turned the car around and drove back home.

* * *

><p>Tenten looked through her wedding album sadly. Remembering the days when her and Neji were the happily married couple everyone envied. But a year into the marriage that's when everything turned.<p>

One night Neji came home in raging drunk accusing her of cheating on him. When she denied it and tried to get him to calm down, he snapped and hit her. The next morning he was extremely apologetic and said he would never do it again, but that was a lie.

After she was done reminiscing Tenten looked up up at the clock. Her eyes widened realizing what time it was.

"Shit I have to start dinner Neji will be home soon." Tenten cursed to herself and rushed to the kitchen.

She quickly gathered some ingredients and started chopping them up. No sooner had she started doing that Neji walked in.

"I'm home." He said in a monotone voice, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome home." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready?" He asked as he walked into the living room and set his things down.

"Um well." She started as she looked back at him nervously. Her heart had already begun to pound.

"I've been working my ass off all day. All I ask is that dinner be ready when I get home and the house clean." He glared growing angry and walking towards her.

"I know I'm sorry Neji." She backed away, anticipating what would happen next.

"What the hell have you been doing all day?!" Her grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her to face him.

"I was cleaning all day and then I sat down to take a short break, and I got caught reading my book. I'm sorry." She squeaked out, "I'll make you whatever you want."

Neji growled smacked her violently across face with the back of his hand, sending her to the ground.

Instinctively her hand cupped her cheek where he had struck. The burning sensation grew by the second.

"You lazy, worthless woman!" He screamed as he knelt down picked her up by her hair and tossed her against the kitchen cabinets.

"Please Neji I'm sorry it won't happen again." Tears streamed down her already bruising face.

"You're damn right it won't." Neji growled as he picked her up by the hair again, "cause I won't go so easy on you the next time."

He tossed her to the floor again. Grabbing his keys he stormed out the door. Tenten laid on the floor sobbing. How could she hate him so much and yet still love him? After everything he's done to her.

Gathering her composure she Slowly stood and cleaned up the kitchen. She then laid on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

Hours later Neji walked back into the the house drunk off his ass slamming the front door closed. Tenten shot up from her slumber turned to see him.

"N-Neji you're home." She looked at him fearfully.

"Oh Tenten my beautiful wife." He stumbled over to her.

She backed into the couch as far she could her eyes quaked with fear. He fell to his knees in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Tenten squeaked and flinched in fear.

"What have I done? I've hurt you so terribly. I am so sorry my love." He slurred out holding her close.

Tenten slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. Tears falling once again she questioned how she could hate him so much and yet still love him so much.

Neji picked her up and stumbled to the room with her. She held onto him tightly as to not fall out of his drunken arms. She knew full well why the were going to the bed room. For when he was shit faced he became extremely horny. She never dared to tell him she didn't want to for the one time she did he beat her horribly and then had his way with her.

Neji laid her on the bed, climbing over her, he leaned down and gave her a sloppy kiss. Tenten slowly kissed back and shivered as she felt his hands run up her sides. Neji moved his sloppy kisses to her neck where he nipped and sucked. Tenten let out small squeaks as he did so. Neji sat up a bit pulling off her shirt off. Growling lustfully her ripped her bra off. She squeaked and covered herself instinctively. He growled and pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands. Grabbing one of her breasts with his free hand. He leaned down and took the nipple of her other breast in his mouth. She moan quietly as he sucked an bite it gently.

Moments later, he let go of her wrists and his hands traveled down to the waist band of her pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them off along with her panties.

"So beautiful." He growled out lustfully as he looked upon her naked body.

She blushed brightly and pulled on his shirt and pants singling him to get out of his cloths. He smirked and obeyed. He ran his hands up her thighs, and then he touched her. She gasped and arched her back just a bit as he started to rub her. He leaned down and licked her insterting a finger as he did so.

She moaned out and her hands went to his silky hair. Neji added another finger pumping them in and out. Once he figured she was ready, he pulled out his fingers and rubbed against her. She mewled and ran her hands down his arms.

He growled and entered her not caring if it was too rough. She cringed just a bit and squeezed his arms. Neji started thrusting into her hard.

"N-Neji please not so hard it hurts." She begged, the pain in her lower regions growing.

"Shut up." He growled as he started thrusting faster into her.

He leaned down and bit her neck. She yelped and dug her nails into his arms. He moaned and started pounding into her. Tears formed in her chocolate eyes as he pulled out flipping her over onto her hands and knees and proceeded to enter her roughly.

She buried her face into the sheets biting them to keep from screaming out. He thrust in animalisticly a few more times before releasing into her.

He pulled out and flopped down next to her. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was snoring loudly. Tenten covered him with the blankets. She then curled up cringing a bit. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tbc<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are my lovely readers. writen by Tifa-Lockheart-Scarlet and Ember-Elric-x

we don't own naruto

pleas r and r

enjoy!

chapter 2 We'll Make It Work

* * *

><p>She parked her car in their driveway and made her way back inside. Placing a hand delicately on her still flat stomach, she studied the room, noting what needed to be done after her rampage.<p>

Immediately she called a glass specialist to come and repair the window she had cracked and she made quick work of the rest of her mess. Shikamaru was not to see what she had done.

Once the shattered glass was all swept away Ino took the broken frames and threw them away, and lay the pictures of she and Shikamaru on the kitchen table. Her fingers gently grazed over his face as she looked down at them.

Tears welled up in her cerulean eyes but she forced herself to stop. You've got to be strong. She thought to herself.

Sighing she made her way to the kitchen and turned on the speaker she had placed on the counter. The soft jazz began to play and soon the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra began to serenade her and she went to work.

She began preparing the most elaborate meal that she possibly could. She was determined to remind Shikamaru of why he chose her in the first place. And aside from that, she was going to break the news to him that he was going to be a father in less than eight months.

The table was set, candles were lit and that soft, beautiful music continued to play in the background.

Seemingly forgetting all her problems, Ino swayed back and forth to the beat, a small smile creeping onto her face as she made up the plates. She daydreamed of the times when she and Shikamaru were just in high school, sneaking out late and running away from their parents.

Giggling softly she was reminded of his goofy smile and his uncaring attitude toward the rest of the world. But he wasn't that way with her, not then at least.

The blonde beauty was shaken from her fond memories when she heard the front door click open. She whirled around and put on the most warm and welcoming smile she could.

"Welcome home, my love." She spoke softly.

Once he set foot in the house, a hearty and pleasing aroma filled his nostrils and caused his stomach to grumble. Shikamaru looked around the house and smiled to himself before catching glimpse of the blonde before him, who seemed to only be wearing an apron.

His cheeks reddened at the sight and like a magnet being pulled to it's opposite, he made his way to her without hesitation.

Her curvaceous figure barely covered up by the pastel blue and purple ruffles of the apron. Her perky breasts peaking out caused him to growl with rightful lust.

Despite wanting to slap the man in the face and demand an explanation, Ino simply smirked and untied the apron. It hit the floor, tickling the tops of her bare feet and she let out a gasp when both of his strong hands were cupping her breasts.

She felt his hot breath creep onto her neck before he kissed it as he gave her breasts another good squeeze. After that his fingertips traveled down her stomach and caressed the curve of her hips. "Mmmm..." He moaned. "What's the occasion?" He asked.

Ino began unbuttoning his shirt and thought. Should I tell him now or after? She wondered to herself as her fingertips trailed the skin of his now bare chest. I'll wait. She resolved as she slid his shirt off of his shoulders and placed soft kisses upon his chest.

"No reason," she whispered seductively in his ear before biting it gently.

Without another thought, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the master bedroom.

Things were beautiful as always, her husband notated before laying her on their silky black bedspread. "Damn." He mumbled.

Do you say that to your lover too? Ino wondered to herself. No, Ino be strong, don't think about that right now. She scolded herself inwardly.

She didn't have to think for long, for the power of his touch sent her reeling. Before she knew it his fingers were gently teasing her, rubbing her soft entry point.

She moaned softly and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Sure she was angry with him, and she had no clue why he would need to go to the arms of another woman when he had someone as wonderful and succulent as herself. But right now, she didn't care, she wanted him and despite the fact that he hurt her deeply, she did still love him.

Shikamaru looked down at her, he could tell her mind was wandering, although he didn't know what thoughts she could possibly be entertaining. Without anymore thought he inserted a finger into her and began to pump it in and out.

Ino moaned louder, she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing him by the shoulders she forced him to lay on his back. He looked up at her quite surprised at this newfound passion that his wife had displayed.

She roughly unbuttoned his pants, determined to show him that he belonged to her. Quickly she pulled his pants down along with his briefs and she straddled him seductively.

He couldn't help but smirk up at her but his face contorted and he moaned out when she slid down onto his stiff and aching member.

Instinctively his hands went to her hips as she began to ride him up and down. Her soft pearly hair falling into her face, covering her eyes a bit.

This time he bit his lip as her speed increased. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off and before he knew it, he had released into her.

Panting he lay his head back on the pillow and let out a quiet moan. Ino leaned down close to his ear, still on top of him. "Meet me in the kitchen in five minutes." She whispered before taking her leave.

She made her way into the guest bedroom across the hall where she slipped into a sultry purple cocktail dress before walking to the kitchen and making sure absolutely everything was in it's place. It wasn't but a few moments after that Shikamaru emerged from the bedroom fully clothed.

Ino shot him a warm yet enticing smile before pulling out his chair at the head of the table. "Have a seat, daddy." She implied.

Oblivious at first to what she had meant, Shikamaru walked to the table and sat before gasping and looking at her with wide eyes. "What was that?" He inquired, never taking his eyes off her.

"That's right Shikamaru, you're going to be a father." Ino admitted, crossing over and standing in front of him with her back to the table.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his voice cracking a little. The color was slowly draining from the man's face, and Ino could tell he was having a difficult time accepting it.

"I'm very serious, Shikamaru. I'm two months along."

"I-I..." He stammered, unsure what to say or how to react. He desperately wanted to be happy, but with the current circumstances, it made it quite difficult. He wanted to get his life in order, and give Ino all the love that she desired but his heart really wasn't in it at all.

Ever since he met that crazy sandy haired girl who bossed him around and didn't take no for an answer, his life was completely thrown into a tailspin. He began to question everything, even who he was and what his purpose was. It was safe to say that he was in love with two women, and this new pressing matter meant he may have to leave the one he actually favored.

"I need to think." He said, standing up and knocking the chair over behind him. Quickly he snagged his keys from the counter and rushed out without another word.

Shikamaru got into his car and gripped the steering wheel. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding out of his chest. What do I do? Her father is the chief of police, if I did anything to hurt her he would kill me. He thought to himself as he began to drive. He knew he had to come up with something. Maybe I should just let things cool off with Temari, and try to be there for Ino for the time being. He nodded to himself and stopped at a nearby grocery store where he picked out a nice bouquet of flowers, white roses to be exact. He knew those were her favorite.

Not too much time had passed, and Shikamaru walked back into their home carrying the bouquet sheepishly. Ino was busy doing the dishes and mumbling angrily to herself. She whipped around hearing the door close. "Why would yo..."

"I'm sorry," he started as he walked over to her. "I shouldn't have left like that, it's just I was so surprised." He said as he handed her the flowers. "I love you." He admitted. "And I'm happy about the news." He managed to smile.

Ino hesitantly took the flowers and stroked the petals delicately. "S..so.." She gulped, not sure if she should bring it up, but she decided she had better say something. "Will you stop seeing her?"

Shikamaru blinked and looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "S-seeing who?" He stammered.

"I know you cheated on me!" Her tears couldn't be held back anymore and she dropped the flowers at their feet. "But I need you, dammit! This baby needs you!"

"Oh Ino, I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his arms around her, only to have her shove him away violently. "I never meant to hurt you."

"How could you?! I've done so much for you!"

"I promise Ino, I'll never do it again I promise I'm so sorry!" He plead with her, his eyes were genuine and quaking while tears threatened to fall from them.

Ino looked down, unsure whether or not she should trust him. The flowers on the floor brought her to tears. Maybe he is willing to try... She pondered. Sighing, she wiped her eyes. "Okay... But only because this baby needs it's father." She folded her arms across her chest. "You better not do it again!"

"I-I promise Ino I won't. I'll be there for you, and this baby. Believe me."

* * *

><p>The next morning Tenten ignored the growing pain in her swollen cheek and started cooking up a lavish breakfast while waiting for her sleeping husband to wake up. It was only a few minutes later and Neji walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.<p>

His hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail and he had on a sleek gray suit. Tenten could tell by the look on his face that he was a little untested and tired.

"Morning Neji." Tenten said sweetly as she looked at her half-asleep husband.

"Mm." Neji grumbled to her.

She sighed quietly and poured his morning coffee. Turning she walked over to the table to hand it to him. As she did so, a small drop of hot coffee spilled out of the cup and onto her finger. Gasping, Tenten's grip on the cup lessened and the cup with the hot boiling liquid fell into Neji's lap.

Tenten's eyes went wide and she backed away quickly. Her body stiffened and the cup slipped from her hand and shattered into pieces onto the file floor.

"Ah shit, fuck!" Neji exclaimed as he shot up from his seat.

The chair he was seated in clattered to the ground with a thud. Angry, steaming eyes turned to face a shaking Tenten who was backed up against the fridge.

"You stupid, fucking,worthless woman! Look at what you did!" He stormed over to her, grabbing her by the hair violently.

"Ah! Neji please I'm sorry!" Tenten quaked, cringing.

Neji slammed her head against the fridge and then threw her to the ground. Her head began to spin as she looked up at him. Soon her eyes went blurry, and it was unclear what he would do next.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the palm of her hand. She looked at her hand noticing one of the pieces of the cup had wedged it's way into her flesh.

"God dammit! Now I'm gonna be fucking late!" He yelled before he stormed up to the bed room.

Tears streamed down her face, ashamed that she had displeased him. After gathering herself, she stood and stumbled over the sink.

Slowly, she pulled the shard of ceramic out of her hand. She froze when she heard Neji come back down the stairs.

Without saying a word, he grabbed his keys and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Tenten jumped and looked at the door. Sighing she fought back the urge to cry. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned her hand and bandaged it up. Why can't I ever do anything right? She thought to herself as she stared down at her hand. Snap out of it Tenten, it was only an accident. She assured herself.

After tidying things in the kitchen, she made her way to the study and sat at the desk. Pulling out her books and laptop, she proceeded to study.

Tenten was going to school to become an elementary teacher, but due to Neji's fear of her cheating on him, she couldn't go to the college in Konoha.

She sighed and rubbed her pounding head. She studied for a few hours before laying her head down to rest her eyes. Before she knew she was sound asleep.

She woke up hours later when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she sat up rubbing her eyes. Looking over to see who woke her, her eyes widened. Quickly she stood to her feet.

"N-Neji your home." She looked at the time, "oh god I'm sorry I was studying and must have fell asleep I-I'll go start dinner."

"Tenten calm down it's ok. We'll just order out. I'm not mad." He smiled, reassuringly. "In fact,I wanted to apologize for this morning." He looked at her sincerely.

"Neji." She squeaked as he pulled her into a hug. This was not new to her, him apologizing for his horrific behavior, bit still she somehow managed to forgive him every time.

"I love you, and to make it up to you I'm gonna let you finish up at the campus." He said as he held her close.

"Are you serious?" She pushed him away, not believing her ears. This was different. He may have apologized for things but he never took any action to show it. So she wondered if it was some sort of trick or joke.

He nodded. "I'm very serious." He smiled at her warmly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeaked and hugged him. Maybe he is changing. She thought hopefully to herself.

"I talk to someone at the school, they said you could start in a couple of weeks when the new semester begins." Neji chuckled and hugged back.

Tenten smiled more and nuzzled his chest. He held her there for a while until her excitement had settled down.

Neji smiled and lead her out to the living room, holding her hand. That night he ordered them dinner for the two of them and afterward, he sat on the couch with her and cuddled. Tenten smiled to herself as they cuddled. It reminded her of how they were when they first got married.


	3. Chapter 3

alright my lovely readers here it is i hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Written by Tifa-Lockheart-Scarlet and Ember-Elric-x

we dont own naruto.

please read and review

chapter 3 A Blast From The Past

* * *

><p>She was nervous and excited all at once really, for their first ultrasound. She was eager to know how the baby was doing and hopeful that it would be healthy. Surprisingly Shikamaru decided to come with her to the hospital, which impressed her and made her happy.<p>

They sat in the waiting area for their turn to see the ultrasound technician happily. As they did, Shikamaru stood and smiled down at Ino. "I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay love." She smiled and gave him a nod of approval before he left. Sighing she looked after him, but her attention was quickly whisked away by the sound of an angry woman.

"Why the hell do you always bug me at work, Naruto!? You know I'm busy." Said an irritated pink haired nurse.

Ino blinked and took a look at the pair more closely. She knew them, both of them. She had gone to high school with them. In fact, Sakura had at one time been a friend of hers but they drifted apart because they couldn't get along.

The boy, however, had changed from a goofy, clumsy knuckle head to a tall, muscular man. He had changed quite a lot. He was always picked on in school. Ino frowned deeply as she remembered how he was treated, but she turned away from the pair to give them privacy.

Although she wasn't looking at them directly, she couldn't help but over hear the conversation that was unfolding beside her.

"I just.. Well I saw these flowers earlier and I thought of you so.. So I got them, I'm sorry Sakura, I thought you would like them." He said, sheepishly.

Ino's heart strings had been tugged when he said that. How sweet of him. How could she be angry with him for being so thoughtful? Ino pondered as she continued to listen.

"Naruto, I'm at work I don't have time for silly things like this. Could you just go home and I'll see you there?" She responded, annoyed.

Ino glanced over at the pair once more, and when she did she saw the sadness in his face. He was dejected and shot down.

Sighing he turned away from Sakura obediently and headed toward the door. As he did, he passed Ino and gave her a soft smile before exiting the building.

What a bitch. Ino thought to herself as she watched the wounded man leave.

"You okay?" Came Shikamaru's voice beside her. She hadn't even realized he had returned.

"Oh, yeah I'm good." She smiled, placing a hand atop her stomach.

Only a few moments passed and a woman Ino was very familiar with stepped into the waiting area. "My little girl."

"Ba-chan!" Ino smiled and stood up and walked to the busty blonde woman most people referred to as Doctor Tsunade. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

The woman hugged back and smiled fondly. "Have you told your father?" Tsunade inquired, looking down at her granddaughter.

"Hm mm. I wanted to surprise him with a picture of the ultrasound." Ino replied.

She hadn't told anyone about Shikamaru's infidelity. She didn't want them thinking less of him, and she knew they would do more than glare at him.

"Good idea, sweetie. Now let's go take a look at that little peanut."

Pulling away from her grandmother, she motioned for Shikamaru to come with her.

The three of them walked into a secured area that Tsunade was granted access to, and then down a long and quiet hallway.

They rounded a corner and then Tsunade lead them into a room where a beautiful woman with long fiery hair sat. She gave the trio a warm and welcoming smile. "Come in." She said. "Miss Ino, why don't you lay down."

Ino obliged and lay down on the table, looking up at the woman a little nervous.

"My name is Kushina, I'll be taking a look at your little one today." She said politely as she readied her equipment.

"Okay," Ino smiled. "But I thought Ba-Chan was going to."

"I'm just here to watch sweetie." Tsunade assured. "Kushina is very nice."

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Kushina said with a smile before gently raising Ino's shirt and tucking it in neatly.

Ino gulped and looked at her husband, who seemed to be just as nervous, standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Will we get to know what the baby is?" Ino questioned.

Kushina simply giggled and shook her head as she put the petroleum on her magic wand. "No, it's a little too soon for that dear." Looking at Ino she gave her a small nod. "It's a little cold I'm sorry." She said before placing the wand on her abdomen and began moving around.

Ino let out a small squeak followed by a giggle. "It tickles a little." She smiled.

Kushina's gaze turned to the screen as she continued to move the wand around.

The screen was unclear to Ino and Shikamaru as they squinted to see if they could make out any shapes, but they couldn't. At that point, Ino had begun to panic just a little.

"There." Kushina said, breaking the silence. Pointing to a small dot on the screen, she smiled at the pair. "That is your baby."

"It's so tiny." Shikamaru stated, still trying to comprehend it all.

Ino's hand covered her mouth. She sat there in awe. "A tiny life, growing inside of me." She choked out before reaching out and grabbing Shikamaru's hand. Tsunade smiled fondly at the two.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" Asked the redhead. Ino nodded quickly in response and Kushina quickly went to work.

The room fell silent as they waited to hear the sound of their sweet child's heart. But nothing came. Ino's own heart began to pound and she froze, looking at Kushina, before she could say anything, though, a small whooshing sound began to fill the room.

"There it is. Sounds like a healthy little heart to me." Kushina smiled warmly at the pair and their expressions softened.

Shikamaru hugged his wife and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, ma'am." He said, looking at Kushina.

"You're quite welcome." Kushina replied.

She held the envelope of ultrasound photos in her hand as she debated exactly how she would tell her father. She drew a blank on it, and decided she would just give him the folder and see what happened.

Shikamaru had gone to work a few hours ago and Ino had gotten the housework done earlier that day, so she decided to pay her father a visit at he police station. She could only hope he was in his office that day.

After parking her car, she got out, carrying the envelope with her inside. The folks in the building greeted her with warm smiles and waves before she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey kiddo!" Chimed a raspy and familiar voice from behind.

Ino whipped around and smiled. "Hey Zabuza, how are you?" She asked. Zabuza was her best friend, Tenten's father. But more than that, he was her farher's best friend and right hand man at the station. Needless to say, he was like a second father to her.

"What brings you here?" He inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came to see my dad, of course!" She smiled again.

"He's in his office, go on in." Zabuza chimed. Ino gave him a nod before turning again and heading back. "Hey!" Zabuza called out to her. Ino turned back around and gave him an inquisitive look. "How's Tenten? I haven't heard from her in a while." He said with a subtle frown.

"Honestly, I haven't either. I'll give her a call." Ino said before going into her father's office.

Inoichi seemed to be staring down at some paperwork before he looked up. A large smile crept onto his face and he stood to his feet. "Princess." He walked around his desk and scooped her up in a hug. "Good to see you! What brings you by, honey?"

She giggled. "Dad, don't crush me!" She warned.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he released her. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the envelope in her small hands.

"Oh this.." She said, trying not to sound as nervous as she actually was. "It's for you." She said, handing him the envelope.

He took it curiously, and opened it slowly. Reaching in, he grabbed it's contents and pulled them out. Looking down at them, he squinted and blinked. It took a moment for him to register what on earth he was looking at, but when he did he dropped the folder and scooped her up into his arms again. "Oh sweetie!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a grandpa?"

"Yes daddy, you are." She said giggling and resting her head on his chest.

"Oh congratulations sweetheart!" He said, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"She's... Pregnant?!" The woman exclaimed as she began pacing her living room and biting her nails. "So what he hell are you saying?" Temari asked, turning to her lover.

Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down. I don't know if I can do this. He clenched his fists and forced himself to make eye contact with her. "I'm sorry." He started. "But it's over."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at her betrayer. "How could you say such a thing?!"

"She's my wife!" Shikamaru defended. "And she's pregnant!"

"That should be me!" She exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes.

His heart sank and he was torn once more. He couldn't stand to see someone he loved so much so hurt. Sighing, he walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he wiped her tears.

"Don't leave me." She whispered in response. "I love you."

Dammit.. He thought to himself. He was caught by her web once more. "Alright. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks passed by too slowly for Tenten. During that time, Neji treated her like a princess and not once had he hit her. He even bought her a whole new wardrobe.<p>

She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing one of the new outfits that Neji bought her. It was a cute blue pleated skirt the went just above her knees, with a white shirt that flared out at the sleeves. She wore sliver roman looking sandals that went to her ankles, and had crystals on them. She had decided to let her hair down out of its normal buns. Her hair reached the middle of her back and hung in its normal lose curls. She spun just a bit, looking herself in the mirror. Giggling a bit she had to admit, she looked pretty cute.

"You look cute." A voice sounded from behind her.

"Oh, thank you Neji." She turned and smiled at her husband, giggling softly.

"You got all your stuff together?" Neji asked her.

"Mhm. Oh and you don't need to pick me up today my dad has been insistent on seeing me so he said he would pick me up after class." Tenten said after kissing Neji's cheek.

"Alright then." Neji smiled at her, "Well lets get you to the campus. You don't wanna be late on your first day."

Neji walked down stairs. Tenten looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she followed him down stairs.

She grabbed her bag and followed Neji to the car when suddenly Neji reached out and grabbed her wrist roughly. Tenten's heart started racing as she looked at her husband.

"No talking to any guys, got it?" Neji looked at her intently.

"Neji." Tenten started.

"Got it!" He squeezed her wrist harder, growing more agitated.

"O-Ok." Tenten cringed and nodded in fear.

Happy to have gotten his way, He let her go and got in the car.

Tears formed in her chocolate eyes. Rubbing her wrist she got in car and Neji took off toward the school. Tenten stared out the window, holding back tears.

_I thought he was getting better. I guess I was wrong._ Tenten thought.

Moments later, Neji pulled up to the campus. Leaning over he, gently kissed his wife. Tenten slowly kissed back.

"I love you, Tenten." Neji said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." She smiled softly and got out of the car.

She watched after him as her "loving" husband drove away. After Composing herself, she walked into the building.

She looked at her schedule then the map locating her first class. Smiling to herself she walked into her class, history of the twentieth century. Finding a seat, she pulled out all her books and note book.

She looked around excitedly as everyone else piled in. But then her eyes widened in disbelief as a certain raven haired man she hadn't seen since high school, walked into the room. A few girls giggled as he walked in. Tenten leaned over to them.

"Who is that?" She whispered, although she knew exactly who he was.

"That's professor Uchiha. He's the teaching assistant to professor Hatake." They whispered back.

_So he's a teachers assistant huh. Well he's come a long way from where he was in high school. He's still pretty cute. Ah, no bad Tenten, you're married._ Tenten scolded herself inwardly.

Sasuke glanced in her direction. Spotting her, he smirked. _I haven't seen her in quite some time._ He thought to himself.

Tenten blushed and looked down. Professor Hatake walked in to the class shortly after. Tenten tried to focus on the lesson but it was alittle hard as she felt Sasuke's eyes on her. Glancing up every now and then, she would she him smirking at her. And she would blush more.

Crap this is gonna be a long semester. Tenten thought to herself.

After class, Tenten packed her bag as fast as she could. Glancing up, she saw Sasuke stand up and head in her direction. She gasped and booked it out of the class room before he reached her, doing her best to honor the promise she made to Neji.

The rest of the day went way too fast for her liking. Not knowing if she was going come home to a happy Neji or an angry Neji. She sighed for the millionth time that day and walked out of the building.

"Hey Tenten wait up." A voice from behind her called.

Tenten turned around to see who was calling her and she saw Sasuke. She blushed a little upon seeing him. _Dammit, I can't just be silent, that's rude._

"Hey! Long time no see." He smirked as he walked up to her.

"H-Hey Sasuke. It has been along time." She smiled a little.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. What about you?" She inquired.

"Oh I've been great. But I'm even better now that you showed back up in my life. Well sorta back in my life since you know your in my class and what not." He rambled on.

Tenten giggled at him. She had forgotten how cute he was when he was around her. With any other girl girl he was a cold mysterious smooth talker, but with her he was kind of a dork.

"So what have you been up too? Last time I saw you, you had dumped to date Neji." He crossed his arms, but kept a light expression.

"Sasuke I.." She started, her heart sank a little as she remembered.

"Hey don't worry about it. I understand why you left me. I mean I was pretty messed up back then. So... you two still together?" He smiled.

"Uhhh yes we are. Actually we're married." She looked at him, curious as to what his reaction might be.

"Oh really? Well congrats. Any little ones?" His eyes had a bit of sadness in them.

"Oh no, not yet." She looked down.

"Good then there's still a chance I can steal you back." He smirked mischievously.

"W-What?" She looked up at him, wondering if she had actually heard him correctly.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Tenten." He smirked and leaned in close, kissing her quickly.

Tenten stood there in shock watching as he walked to his car. She blinked and gently touched her lips. Her heart was racing like a race horse.

Suddenly, The honk of a car horn broke her out of her dazed state. Looking over she saw her father car. She smiled and ran over to the car and got in.

"Hi daddy. Thanks for the ride home." She smiles smiles at him.

"Anytime baby girl. So how was your first day?" He asked as he drove towards her house.

"It was interesting. Sasuke Uchiha is the teaching assistant in one of my class." She replied. _Gees I hope Neji doesn't find out Sasuke kissed me._

"You don't say? So he's turned him self around, that's good. How have you been sweetie?" He asked curiously.

"I've been good." She lied to him, knowing he would destroy Neji if he found out about the abuse.

"Good, have you spoken to Ino recently? She's really worried about you." He glanced at her.

"Actually yeah. She texted me a the other day saying she was pregnant. I'm so happy for her." Tenten smiled happily.

"Me too, though Inoichi won't shut up about about the fact he's gonna be a grandpa." Zabuza chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure." Tenten giggled.

"Well here we are, sweetie." Zabuza pulled up to the house.

"Thank daddy. I love you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too sweetie." He smiles at her as she got out.

Tenten waved to her father as he drove off. She walked into the house and was greeted by an amazing aroma. She walked to the kitchen and saw Neji setting the table with Chinese food, her favorite.

"Welcome home babe how was your day?" Neji looked up and smiled at her.

"It was great." She smiled as she sat at the table, "It looks good Neji." She was rather surprised at his kindness.

"Thank you babe." He said with a smile before sitting across from her.

Tenten took a bite. She savored it. It was sweet and tart. She smiled to herself as it brought back good memories of her mother.

"Hey Tenten?" Neji spoke, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hmmm yes?" She looked at him curiously.

"I think it's time we considered having kids."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the wait i had mayjor writers block on my part of this story. any way please enjoy this new chapter.

dont own naruto

Writen by Tifa-Lockheart-Scarlet and Ember-Elric-x

Chapter 4 No Second Chances?

* * *

><p>Ino was adding a few things to her shopping cart to prepare a meal for her in laws that night when she noticed the couple she had seen feuding at the hospital walking down the same aisle.<p>

She averted her gaze, trying not to pry when she heard them start up again.

"Naruto, quit! We don't need all this useless junk food in the house!" Sakura said, grabbing a box of instant ramen and throwing it down the aisle, causing it to explode everywhere.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Naruto cried, looking out at the dry noodles all along the floor. Then he caught a glimpse of Ino who was staring at the two of them in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. It's Ino, right?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's right. The three of us went to high school together." Sakura said with a scowl.

"Don't worry about it, and yes that's right Sakura we did." Ino answered back. She didn't like the way the girl was looking at her, but she was determined not to let it get to her. "Uh have a good day." She said as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Get down there and clean all that up, Naruto! You're so embarrassing!" Sakura commanded, thinking no one else could hear or see her when she shoved the poor blonde to the floor.

Ino, however, did hear her. Whipping around her eyes widened in shock as she watched Naruto being violently shoved to the floor. "Hey!" She frowned, walking over to the pair. "Get up, Naruto. Don't let her treat you like some dog. You, Sakura should be the one cleaning that up! You clearly made that mess!"

"Don't meddle in other peoples lives, Ino!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto was unsure what to do, but slowly he rose to his feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled, "clean it up!"

"It's okay, miss, I've got it." A store associate said with a broom and dust pan. "Please try to keep it down, for the sake of other customers."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said kindly. "Won't happen again."

Ino sighed and shook her head. "I'll see you later, Naruto." She said before proceeding to the checkout.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Temari asked sadly, looking up at her lover as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, my parents are coming over for dinner tonight with Ino and I." He said as he grabbed his pants up off the floor.

Temari sighed and pulled her covers up over her body. "Same time tomorrow?"

"No, I can't. It's Ino's birthday, so I've got to do something with her." He replied before kissing her forehead.

"I hate that woman. She steals you from me." Temari frowned sadly.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Temari, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Ino sighed and carried the last dish to the sink. She could've sworn while she sat next to Shikamaru during dinner, she smelled an unfamiliar feminine scent on him. Like a perfume she didn't own.

No, he wouldn't... He told herself as she continued to clean the dishes.

"Well, I think that went well, don't you?" Shikamaru asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Your mom seemed happy." Ino said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "They're excited for their grand baby that's for sure."

"Mhm." He said, kissing her neck. At this she shivered and smiled a little.

"I'm doing dishes now, Shikamaru." She said. "You're distracting me."

"Aww, the dishes can wait T-" he froze. Oh shit.

"What was that?" Ino said, whipping around.

"I-I.." He stammered, completely at a loss for words. "You're seeing her again, aren't you?! It's only been a few days!"

"Ino, I...I don't know what to say.. I'm... It's not that simple." He defended. "I love you, Ino. I really do, forgive me." He plead. "Just give me some time."

"Time?!" Ino exclaimed. "You. Are. Married. That means you do not get to sleep with whoever the hell you want! You think I'm just going to be okay with it !? Because I'm not!"

"Please!" He plead, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get it together."

"No. You don't get another chance. You get out!"

"But the baby Ino, please... Please just think about the baby." He said, gently putting a hand on her stomach.

"Don't you dare touch me, you have no right!" She said, slapping his hand away viciously.

"I'm begging you, Ino." This time, tears actually fell from his eyes and he looked at her with a sorrowful expression.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight. I'll give you my answer in the morning." She said, throwing her towel down and ran to their bedroom.

She lay on the bed and stared intensely at the ceiling, hoping that what she knew about her husband would be some kind of lie. It couldn't be true. Especially when he promised her that he wouldn't do it again. She sighed to herself and wiped the tears that continued to fall from her cheeks.

She felt too embarrassed about it to go to her best friend about it, and she certainly couldn't tell her father. There was no one to turn to. She was alone, and she was lost.

"Ino.." Came Shikamaru's voice sheepishly from behind their door. "Can I please come in. I've got to make this right."

She looked at the door, and she desperately tried to ignore the sincerity she heard in his voice and the tugging in her heart that said to give him another chance, but she couldn't ignore it and simply pretend she was asleep. "Come in." She said.

Shikamaru walked in with his head down, his eyes seemed red like he may have been crying. "Ino." He walked to the bed slowly. "I know you're angry, and I don't blame you. I'm just begging you not to give up on me just yet. Please." He plead, his hands clasped together tightly.

Sitting up, she sighed. "Okay, I'm giving you one more chance, you understand? And if I find out you saw that woman, whoever she is, again, I'm leaving you."

Tenten sat in her classes the next day completely distracted. She tried paying attention, but Neji's words from the night before rang through her head.

He wanted kids, he made that clear. But Were they ready for kids? Did she want them around the abuse? What if he tried hurting them if he couldn't hurt her? These questions running through her head kept her mind from note taking. Tenten sighed as class ended and she packed up all her stuff. Damn, I barely took any notes today. She sighed to her self noticing her blank notebook pages.

"Hey Tenten." A voice from beside her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh h-hey Sasuke." She looked up at a smiling Uchiha boy.

"How are you?" He asked curiously, leaning on her desk.

"I'm good how are you?" She smiled alittle, she found it difficult not to when he was around.

"I'm great! Hey, you hungry? Wanna go get some food?" He asked hopefully, a playful look in his eye.

"Oh um I don't think that's a good idea." Remembering her promise to Neji. Don't talk to any guys. Let alone go to dinner with them.

"Awwww why not?" He pouted playfully.

"Sasuke, I'm a married woman." She looked at him. "You know that."

"Tenten, it's not like we're going to some hotel to have sex. We're just going out for food. Your husband can't get mad at that, right?" Sasuke looked at her with high hopes.

You don't know Neji. She thought to herself. "Sasuke I'm sorry I can't." She looked down sadly.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand Tenten. Look how about you just think about having lunch with me. That way you're not in such a rush." He lifted her chin and smiled softly at her.

"I'll think about it." She smiled alittle at him, and did her best not to blush.

"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow." He smiled and scooped her into a hug.

Tenten squeaked and blushed brightly. Unsure of what to do, Tenten hugged back awkwardly. Sasuke pulled away and kissed her cheek before letting her go and disappearing to his car.

What am I gonna do about him? She sighed to herself.

She started walking home in a daze. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was doing flips. Her mind was racing. She gripped her bag tightly. She could still feel his strong arms around her. She hadn't realized how much she missed being in his arms. His warm lips still lingered on her cheek.

How I wish he had kissed me on the lips. She thought to herself.

"Ahhhh I can't think like that!" She yelled out loud.

People walking by stopped and stared at her like she was crazy. Her eyes widened realizing she had yelled it out loud. Blushing in embarrassment she put her head down and rushed home. Once there she quickly walked and took her shoes off. She put her bag down and went to the kitchen. Glancing at the time she started wiping up dinner.

An hour later Neji walked in through the door and noticed his lovely wife setting the table.

"Hey babe." He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Welcome home." She smiled as he hugged her.

His hugs are so cold compared to Sasuke's. She thought as she hugged back.

Neji pulled away frowning. He bent down and smelled the sleeve of her shirt.

"Neji what's wrong?" She looked at him curiously.

"You smell like a guy." He stood and glared at her. "I thought I told not to talk to any guys." His voice raised just a bit and He grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"I-I know and I didn't talk to any I promise." She lied fearfully.

"Then why do you smell like one, huh!?" He gripped her even more.

"I-I went through a hall during school that was packed, and I bumped into some guys I'm sorry it was an accident." She cringes and tears formed in her eyes.

"That better be all it was." He let her go and sat down.

Tenten grabbed the plates and shakily set one in front of him. Nodding to her he started to eat. Tenten sat across from him and started eating as well.

"So did you think about what I said?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"I don't know yet, Neji." She stopped eating and looked at him seriously.

"Why not?!" His voice was beginning to sound angry.

"Are we even ready Neji?" She quickly answered, without thinking.

"Of course we are, Tenten. I make more than enough money for us to start a family, and we've been married for three years now!" He snapped.

"I know that." She said trying not to snap back.

"Then it's time to start a family." He pushed his plate a side and glared at her.

"Neji, I just don't know if I'm ready." She admitted, looking down. "I mean, I'm not even done with school yet."

"So what are you saying?!" He stood quickly, knocking over his chair.

Tenten stood quickly as well and backed away as he stalked toward her.

"You saying you're too good to have kids with me?!" He backed her up against the wall and grabbed her by the hair.

"N-no! I'm not saying that at all. N-Neji please." Tears formed once again in her eyes.

Neji threw her to the floor just like usually did. Hitting the ground, she cringed as she landed on her wrist wrong She was fairly certain it was sprained, if not broken.

Neji knelt down and grabbed her by the hair again, his eyes white and steaming with rage. "Why don't you wanna have kids with me Tenten?" His grip on her hair tightened.

"C-Cause I'm scared. I-I don't know how to be a mother." She lied, she thought being a mother would be a wonderful experience, but when she thought about having kids with Neji, that was a different story.

Nejis eyes widened just a bit as he let go of her hair, expression softening a bit.

"W-What if I'm a bad mother?" She looked at him, fear still filling her eyes.

"Oh Tenten." He sighed, realizing it had nothing to do with him, and pulled her into a hug.

Tenten tensed as he did so. After a few moments, she shakily hugged him back.

"I think you'll make a great mother." He assured as held her close, so unaware how terrified the girl in his arms really was.

_But will you be a good father?_ She thought to herself burring her face in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dorry for the delay guys i got very busy with work. any way here is the new chapter i hope you like it.

i dont own naruto

writen by Tifa-Lockheart-Scarlet and Ember-Elric-x

please R&R

Chapter 5: Truth and Lies

* * *

><p>Over the next three months, Ino hadn't seen any clues or indications that her beloved husband, Shikamaru had been unfaithful to her again, or had fallen back into his old habits. She was thankful for that, seeing as how Ino would be giving birth in a little over three months.<p>

She was at the hospital for a routine appointment and ultrasound, to make sure their little girl was growing strong, of course it being in the middle of the day, Shikamaru wasn't able to make it because he needed to be at work. Sometimes it was difficult for contractors to get away.

She waited in the lobby for Dr. Kushina and her grandmother, Tsunade to call her in for her appointment. She couldn't help but notice her pink haired 'friend', speaking with a tall and very pale dark haired man. They seemed to be flirting up quite a storm.

Ino told herself to mind her business, stay out of it, but she couldn't help but feel terrible for Naruto, because he had to live with her. Sakura, the one who treated Naruto like shit. But if it was one thing Ino could relate to, it was the feeling of betrayal when a loved one has committed adultery. And that's what was happening right before her eyes.

She watched as Sakura leaned in and kissed the man, rather saucily, The man that was not her husband. She had had it. There was absolutely no way in hell that she was going to sit back and allow this to happen in front of her. Naruto deserved better.

"Kinda risky when your mother-in-law works here, don't you think?" She hissed as she stormed up to the nurse and the strangely quiet man. For some reason she felt extremely passionate about the well being of Naruto and his feelings, it just wasn't fair to him.

"Sai, go on." Sakura nudged her lover away and he quickly made his getaway. "I thought I told you to mind your own business." Sakura warned through gritted teeth. This was not Ino's business, and she was infuriated that the blonde kept putting her nose in places it didn't belong.

"You're not being fair to Naruto." Ino put her hands on her hips, though it was difficult to look threatening with a six-month baby bump. Still, her azure eyes told a different story, they spoke volumes of how angry she was at Sakura for her actions! She knew exactly what it was like to be on the receiving end of adultery, and it was not fair.

"You would know, wouldn't you? Since your husband is a lying, cheating sack of shit." Sakura retorted, leaning in close to her and curling her lips into a vicious smirk.

"You watch your mouth!" Ino warned, unsure how Sakura even know about Shikamaru's past infidelities.

"Why should I? Naruto and I saw him with a girl who wasn't you. When was that again?" She thought aloud as she tapped her chin and smirked. "Oh that's right, it was last night,"

Ino blinked, she knew it was probable, but this was Sakura she was speaking to, and Sakura was one she probably should not trust at all. "You don't know what you're talking about." Surly Shikamaru had changed, hadn't he?

"Okay, if you don't believe me, fine." Sakura shrugged. "Your doctor will see you in a moment."

Ino snarled and turned to walk back to her waiting chair, but she couldn't. Something inside her told her that Naruto deserved to know the truth about Sakura. He may not take the news well, but it was the right thing to do.

Bachan will understand. She'll be able to reschedule my appointment. Ino told herself as she stormed out of the hospital and out to her car. I'm sure Kushina will understand as well since this is her son's heart on the line.

She got into her car and headed to he police station, hoping to goodness that her father was on patrol so she didn't run into him. She didn't have time to chat. For some reason, she felt her heart rate accelerate as she grew closer to the station, she was nervous. She didn't want to break the news to him, but at the same time, she sort of did. He deserves to know the truth. She justified to herself. That's all it is.

She parked in front of the station and almost as if it were fate, Naruto walked out of the station and began walking to his patrol car. He had a dopey grin on his whispered face and his hands were up behind his head in the carefree manor that he usually donned. Seeing him made her heart race more, and she wrote it off as nerves.

Quickly, she got out of her car and rushed up to him before he had he chance to get into his. "Naruto!" She called, her voice cracking just a little when she did so, causing her to feel more than a little embarrassed.

Naruto whipped around and a large grin spread across his face when he saw whom had called his name. But his grin quickly diminished and turned into a saddened frown. His cerulean eyes were sorrowful and wide and he sighed. "Oh, Ino.." He started.

"I need to tell you something." They said in unison. This caused them both to smile awkwardly. "You go first." They said in unison once more.

"Naruto, go ahead." Ino urged, giving him her full attention.

The blonde boy looked down nervously and clasped his hands together. How am I supposed to break this news to her? "Look, Ino it's probably not my place to tell you this but.."

"Go on." Ino urged, nodding her head and offering him a small smile.

"Well yesterday, Sakura and I saw Shikamaru with another woman. And it wasn't just maybe a coworker he went to lunch with, we.. We saw them kiss." Naruto frowned deeply. "I'm so sorry, Ino. I just felt like you deserved to know." He struggled to tell her, and he knew this type of thing could ruin her marriage, but it just wasn't fair to hold information from her like that. Being a police officer, he knew just how valuable information, and correct information was. Knowing when to give away that information was a lot more tricky than one might imagine.

Ino was sad at the news, but she wasn't surprised, which almost surprised her. But what had surprised her, was the fact that she was not heart broken. This was good, almost a relief, but she still felt a little guilty for not feeling worse about it. Perhaps it was the fact that she had become slightly numb to the situation

"Naruto, I actually.." She sighed. "It's not the first time he's cheated."

"So why the hell would you stay with him?" He asked, a bit frustrated and angry. " I wouldn't stay with someone who cheated on me." He said with a shrug as he crossed his arms. Something in his gut began to stir, call it an officers intuition.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about." Ino frowned, now she really felt bad. If she told Naruto now, it meant that his marriage would probably be over. The last thing she wanted to do was shatter a marriage. Wait, what am I thinking? She's terrible to him. He has to know the truth just tell him! She scolded herself.

"What is it, Ino?" The young officer began to grow worried.

"I saw Sakura kissing another man today at the hospital. I was there for an appointment but, I thought you deserved to know so I came here." Ino looked at him sadly, now her heart felt like it was breaking.

He stood there silently for a moment as he took in her words, and his eyes welled up a bit with tears as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I knew that she didn't love me." He said lowly, eyes downcast and sorrowful. "I don't understand how two people could've hurt us so terribly." He swallowed a lump in his throat. He had dedicated so much of his time, energy and money to that woman, and the thanks he got was a slap in the face.

"Me neither..." Ino sighed, looking at the broken man with a heavy heart. She wished more than anything that she could comfort him, and she didn't know why she had such a strong desire to do so.

Naruto looked up at her with a sparkling passion in his eyes, a sudden change from his previous, sullen expression. "Come with me." He said, almost demanding. The words that fell from his mouth almost surprised him, but it was in the heat of the moment and he didn't regret asking.

"What?" Ino looked at him, rather shocked, and uncertain what he meant.

"Let's go on a date, Ino. We both deserve a shot at happiness, and we both know that isn't gonna happen with our spouses." He said, giving her a warm and inviting smile as he held out his hand to her.

"Aren't we just stooping to their level if we do that?" Ino inquired, hesitantly, fighting with her resolve and her lust for revenge. Still, she couldn't deny the strange inclination she felt toward the blonde.

"Maybe we are, and maybe we aren't. But we can't be selfish to ourselves either." He smiled even more, and the sadness in his big blue eyes was fading significantly.

Seeing this, Ino's heavy heart began to grow lighter and she reached out and took the hand of the blonde man.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Neji had said he wanted to start a family. Tenten's stress levels had sky rocketed after that. She had miss a few days of class every now and then because lately, Neji had become more violent then normal. She would have to cake on the make up to cover up the bruises. And Sasuke's constant flirting with her did not help with her stress either.<p>

That morning Tenten woke up not feeling that great. Her head was spinning she kept feeling like she was gonna puke. She leaned against the counter in the kitchen trying not to fall over as she tried to compose herself before leaving for school. Soon, She gathered herself hearing Neji's foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Ok I'm off." Neji stated getting his shoes on, not bothering to glance up at her or notice that she looked extremely pale and tired.

"Have a a good day, Hun." She turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah you too." He said before he walked out of the house.

Tenten sighed, holding back tears. She went and got her shoes on. Grabbing her bag she looked in making sure she had everything.

She walked out in a daze, not realizing she had left her phone on the kitchen counter. Slowly, she made her way to school. Once there she tried to ignore that she was seeing double of everything. She made her way to class. Glad she made it to her seat without falling over. Soon after she sat, students walked in followed by Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke waved and smiled at her. She smiled a tiny bit and waved back. As class started she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Why do I feel so drained and tired? She asked herself laying her head on her arms.

Sasuke glanced over at her. His onyx eyes filled with worry. He had never seen her fall asleep in class before. He anxiously waited for the class to be over so he could check on her. The last three months he grew very worried about her. There were a few days she would skip class. When he did see her, she would be wearing a ton of make up, but he didn't ever say anything to her. He didn't feel that it was his place.

As soon as class ended, Sasuke stood and waited for the students to clear out so he could go to her. He went to her and gently put a hand on her back.

Tenten opened her eyes and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around, her earthen eyes widened realizing she had fallen asleep and missed out on the entire class.

"Tenten, are you feeling ok?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Oh god I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm fine just tired is all." She said quickly before standing to her feet.

She regretted it as soon as she did. The room started to spin and things blurred together. She heard her name being called, but it sounded as if though it was under water. Soon, she felt herself falling in slow motion before everything went black and quiet.

What felt like moments later Tenten's eyes slowly fluttered open. Weakly she rubbed them and looked around. She spotted an iv bag and medical equipment, and heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor. She slowly sat up, completely confused and rather bewildered.

Where am I? She thought to herself. The hospital?

The click of the door snapped her attention. Looking over, she spotted Tsunade with a sad look upon her face. Tenten looked at the busty woman confused. Growing up with Ino, she came to consider Tsunade a grandmother as well.

"Bachan what's going on? What happened?" She asked confused.

"You fainted. Sasuke brought you here in a panic." She walked over to her second granddaughter.

"Oh is he still here? I'll have to thank him." She looked at the door, wondering if he were behind it.

"Yes he is." She informed, before looking at Tenten with a stern, and almost broken expression. "Tenten, sweetie." Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes Bachan?" Tenten looked at her, a wrenching feeling in her gut.

"I had some blood tests done, along with an MRI to see if we couldn't find the cause of your black out, and well" She paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. "We found something." Tsunade's voice cracked just a bit.

"W-What did you find?" Tenten asked nervously, her hands beginning to feel clammy and warm.

"A tumor along your uterine wall. If you don't start treatments or remove your uterus completely, you will di..." Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence.

"I-I'll d-die." Tenten contemplated the reality of the harsh words. "If I do treatments, is there a chance the tumor come back?" Tears formed in her chocolate eyes and her heart stopped, she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"There's is a chance it could. Getting it removed is the safest bet." Tsunade replied, wishing there were some other way.

"But getting it removed means no kids huh?" Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm afriad so sweetie." Tsunade replied sadly. She knew the pain it must have brought on for Tenten knowing her chances of having children had reduced to zero in just a matter of minutes.

"Why is this happening?" Tenten sobbed out and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Oh sweetie." Tsunade rushed over to her and hugged her, her heart sinking.

Tenten hugged back and buried her face in the woman's chest sobbing. What was she gonna tell Neji? What was she gonna say to her dad or Ino? These thoughts raced through her mind in a violent whirlwind and she just sobbed harder.

"I'm going to go get your release papers. I'll be right back ok sweetie?" Tsunade rubbed her back.

Tenten only nodded hot tears still staining her face. Tsunade pulled away , pet Tenten's hair and then walked out shutting the door behind her. She spotted Sasuke leaning against the door. She looked him up and down. His face was wracked with worry.

Tsunade knew the past between Tenten and Sasuke, and she knew the look he carried in his eyes as he stared at the door. "You're still in love with her aren't you?" Tsunade crossed her arms, and looked at the Uchiha sternly.

"Yes ma'am I am." He answered honestly. There was no denying how he felt for Tenten, he'd just been such an idiot in the past he lost her, and had no one to blame but himself. But losing her didn't change the way he felt. And when she had suddenly reappeared back in his life, all those feelings flooded back.

"Well right now she needs a friend, not someone trying to steal her from her husband got it?!" She glared at him intensely, knowing his intentions.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He squeaked out, he had always been a little afraid of her, of course most people were. Tsunade was an intimidating woman of course.

"Good. You can go in now." She said walking away.

Sasuke nodded quickly and opened the door. He looked sadly at the woman he had lost. She was hugging her knees crying into them.

"Hey." He whispered, hardly able to withstand seeing her that way. He didn't know the extent of what had happened, and he didn't expect her to tell.

"S-Sasuke." She whimpered looking up.

He rushed to her side and hugged her. Tenten buried her face into his chest. He gently pet her hair and placed the top of his chin on top of her head. Her body shook with silent sobs. A few minutes later Tsunade walked in. Sasuke let Tenten go as Tsunade handed her some papers. Tenten took them and signed them.

"Now in a couple days call me. Let me know what you have decided ok sweetie?" Tsunade took the papers back.

Tenten nodded quietly and swung her legs over the bed. She stood shakily in a daze that she was quickly snapped out of as she squeaked feeling Sasuke scoop her up into his arms. She blushed brightly and lay her head on his shoulder. Glancing down at her he smiled softly.

"Take care you two." Tsunade smiled sweetly at Tenten.

"Bye Bachan." She smiled a bit.

"See ya ma'am." Sasuke said and walked out.

Sasuke took her to his car. He gently set her down. Tenten immediately felt cold after he set her down. He opened the door for her and smiled. She smiled back in thanks and got in. Sasuke shut the door and got in on his side.

"Ok where to?" He asked as he started up his car.

"1720 cherry way." Tenten looked at him.

Sasuke nodded and took off. Tenten stared out the window. She kept thinking of her father. Tears formed in her eyes. Sasuke reached over and took her hand. Jumping a bit she looked over at his hand.

"Thank you Sasuke." She gently squeezed his hand.

"Hmmmm for what?" He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"For being a good friend to me today." She got goosebumps running up her arm from his touch. She realized just how much she missed it.

"Anything for you Tenten." He smiled at the woman he was still madly in love with. Still not wanting to push her into telling him what happened.

She smiled back and her heart started racing. She could feel the heat from his hand around hers. She loved the feeling of his hand. Neji's hands had always been so cold.

"Well." He paused," here we are." A hint of sadness in his voice as he parked and reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Oh ok Sasuke thank you." Her hand felt cold and lonely.

"Anytime." He smiled and grabbed her bag for the back seat, "I'll see ya tomorrow Tenten."

"Ok thank you again." She smiled and got out.

She waved to him as she watch him he drive off. Tenten sighed and went inside. She dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes. She looked around her house and spotted her graduation photo with Ino. She smiled remembering how that dad their dads we a sobbing mess. She had been so embarrassed. Ino on the other hand kept threatening to beat the shit out of them if they didn't stop crying like babies. She giggled at the memory tears spilled from her eyes as she walked to the kitchen and started making dinner.

A few hours later she heard the front door open.

"I'm home." He husband stated blandly as he walked to the dinning room and sat, "where's dinner?"

"Just got done with it." She took a plate to him then grabbed her own and sat next to him, "So how was your day?"

"It was long. Tomorrow I'm leaving for two week on a business trip with my uncle." He started eating.

"Oh ok." She stared at her food, unable to eat with the terrible news lingering over her head. She knew that his reaction was most likely not going to be good.

"You ok? What's wrng?" He asked a little worried, Tenten wasn't normally so sullen.

"I have to tell you something." She looked at him sadly, hoping he would take it well.

"What is it?" He put is fork down, and gave her his full attention.

"I went to the hospital today, and well they found something." Tears started falling from her eyes. "There's a tumor along my uterine wall." She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to continue. "If I don't get treatments or get it removed,I'll die. This also means that we can't have kids." Tears now streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry." She choked.

Neji had a blank expression on his face as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Please say something Neji." Her voice cracked as she plead.

"You're lying." He voice shook.

"No Neji I'm not." She choked out, trembling.

"No, you are now stop it!" He snapped.

"P-Please Neji I'm not." She jumped. "Why would I lie about something like this?!"

"Yes you are. You're just making an excuse not to have kids with me!" He threw his his plate, food splattered all over the walls and he stood to his feet jn a rage.

Tenten stood quickly and ducked as he reached for her. How could be be reacting like this?! My life is on the line!

"That's not true Neji!" She turned to get away from him.

But he reached out and grabbed her by the hair. She let out a yelp as he pulled her to him. He threw he roughly to the ground. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings and she stared backing away from him as he advanced. Angrily and violently, he kicked her in the stomach.

"Gah!" She coughed. She kept asking herself why, over and over again. Why was he doing this? How could he do this?

"You little fucking bitch!" He grabbed by the hair again pulling her to her feet and threw he on the couch.

"N-Neji please." She whimpered out, trying desperately to plead with him to stop.

"Shut up!" He screamed and started slapping her hard across her delicate face, with no intentions of stopping there.

She felt her lip bust open and bruise around her eye start to form. She tried to focus her eyes, but they blurred as she started losing consiness. After what seemed for ever he stopped hitting her. All she heard was the foot steps and then the door slamming shut before she slipped into complete and total darkness.

* * *

><p>to be continued<p> 


End file.
